1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ice making machines and particularly to a Reynolds-type ice making unit used in association with drink vending machines which discharge a small amount of ice in the container for each drink.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Combination ice making and dispensing machines are in use in cafeterias, restaurants, hospitals, soda fountains, drive-in restaurants and the like. Such ice making and dispensing devices are a part of a soft drink dispensing machine of the type where cups, flavor concentrates or syrups and sources of water and carbonation are maintained within the dispensing machine. Upon insertion of a coin in the machine, a cup is placed in position to receive the flavor concentrate and water and including carbonated water, if desired. In such soft drink dispensing machines it is also desirable to place a small quantity of ice in the drink since the public generally desires to have ice, particularly in a soft drink, despite the fact that the components of the soft drink are maintained at temperatures near the freezing point. Prior ice making machines have been unsatisfactory when incorporated in soft drink dispensing machines for the principal reason that the ice making units constantly need repair and replacement of parts which in turn takes the machine out of operation while repairs are being made.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,196,624 and 3,196,628 are illustrative of the type of ice making units involved in the present invention. The ice making units of the type illustrated in the mentioned patents have been found to frequently require bearing replacement, repair to the ice auger and repair and replacement of transmission parts due to water seepage into this area. Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a method for modifying this type of ice making unit to accommodate new and improved components and also to operate in an improved manner to overcome the mentioned undesirable characteristics of such an ice making unit. Other objects will become apparent as the description proceeds.